


The Concert on the Eighteenth

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: The local theatre is auditioning for unusual acts for a talent concert.





	The Concert on the Eighteenth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday challenge 'hidden talents'

 

The Concert on the Eighteenth

by Bluewolf

There was a theatre in Cascade whose owner liked to vary the plays that were normally produced there - a different one every two weeks - with the occasional variety show - also lasting two weeks.

On this occasion he had decided on a talent concent, and invited members of Cascade's population to come along and audition for it. Don Graves made it clear he was looking for a wide range of skills. Basically he wanted every one of the acts to be as different as possible; if there were three or four singing acts, he wanted each one to be of a different type - modern pop, jazz, classical, easy listening; three or four musical acts - piano, violin, accordion, flute - even bagpipes; ballet dancing or waltz/tango/whatever; gymnastics, acrobatics, juggling, conjuring; a comedy routine; even a short, not more than five or six minute long, preferably self-contained, scene from a play. Or any other unusual skill that a resident might have.

It was widely advertized, and Cascade's residents responded enthusiastically. So enthusiastically, and in many cases so competently. that Graves decided he would have to put on three or four talent concerts that year, and probably as many the following year.

Who would have thought that Cascade - even as large as it was - would have more than two or three keen conjurers or jugglers who had not already tried their luck, either professionally or as entertainers at parties?

***

Blair looked thoughtfully at the poster at the front of the theatre as he was walking past.

**LAST CHANCE!**

**This is the last week of auditions for Cascade's very own Talent Concert. We are only looking for really unusual acts now, but if you have a hidden talent, one you rarely let others see, why not come along and try your luck? Auditioning this afternoon, 1:00pm to 5:00pm.**

Blair glanced at his watch. Just after one. Jim wasn't expecting him until three. Could he? Should he?

He took a deep breath and headed for the door.

Inside there was an open door, so he headed for it. It led into the theatre, empty but for the two men and one woman sitting in the front row. He walked briskly down to them.

One greeted him with a smile. "You're here to audition?"

"Yes. I don't have any gear - I was passing and saw the poster - but... "

"That's all right, Mr. ?"

"Sandburg. I'm a grad student, a TA at Rainier."

"And your act?"

"If you can call it that. I've done a lot of yoga, and developed some of the moves into a series of... well, contortion positions. I thought I could maybe do a three or four minute act as a contortionist. It'll be a little clumsy because I've only got street clothes, which don't really stretch well, but it would give you an idea of what I can do."

"0kay, Mr. Sandburg. Carry on." He waved towards the stage.

At the side of the stage, Blair took off his shoes, jacket and sweater. His lips twitched slightly as he remembered the last time he had done this in 'public' - he had needed to impress an Amazon tribe - and he had. He had never been quite sure why he had continued to practise these moves after he returned to America, but he had.

Walking into the centre of the stage, he moved easily into the 'routine' and moved smoothly through it, handicapped only slightly by the stiff jeans. Finishing, he bowed to his 'audience' of three.

All were clapping.

"You're the only contortionist we've seen," the spokesman - Blair guessed the theatre owner - said, "but I doubt anyone could better that performance. The first concert is scheduled for the two weeks starting the 18th of this month - will you be free for that?"

Blair thought quickly. "Shouldn't be a problem," he said, even as he wondered how Jim would react. "Rehearsals?"

"Only one - the 17th, 2:00pm, so that everyone knows the programming and timing."

Blair nodded. "Right. And I'll be wearing something more suitable than jeans," Blair said.

They discussed everything for a few minutes, then when another hopeful walked in, Blair left and went to the PD.

There, he told Jim what he had done. Jim stared at him, and grinned, already planning on having all of Major Crime at one of the performances. "How many more hidden talents do you have, Chief?"

"You won't find that out until I need one of them," Blair replied. Jim knew about his ability to throw balls... but one of these days, Blair suspected, Jim would have to learn that he could throw knives too...

 

 


End file.
